Trivial Studios: Penitence
The creators of Daggerford and Haze are back, here to take you to the next level of online roleplaying once again! Our journey takes us onwards to the perilous realm of Dambrath, where your character will be able to pen his name into the scrolls of legend. Setting An extract from No place like Gnome. A Traveller's Guide to Dambrath by Trenip Follataffle ...and I am sure you would not want to end like that. Penitence. Not a name that usually inspires hope or confidence. But after my recent travels, the embrace of this city is one both warm and welcome. On entering the main gate, one is assured by the sight of the guards that daily life here is quite different from the struggle for survival that takes place in much of the wilderness just so many metres behind you. On the common before the bridge leading out, a merchant hawks his wares, and people of all races gather to discuss the latest news. Truly, this is a world away from the much more hostile atmosphere in many other places in Dambrath. Those of you arriving at the city after your journey will no doubt be seeking some relaxation. Worry not, dear travellers, for the Inquistive Nose has already sniffed out the best place for your rest! Wander northwards to find a small secluded grove, containing both a monastery and the Blossom and Bosom Inn. With its friendly and hardworking staff, the B&B is the ideal place for any person to take a breather, whether it is the local smith, or a fortune-seeker from afar. With a decent selection of food and drink, and some clean rooms in which to rest, I award the B&B four out of five exploding fireworks. ''Further into the city, one will soon stumble across the bustling tradesman's quarter. Here, crafts of all sorts are practised, perfected and the products sold on to both the local populace and constant stream of adventurers. Speaking of the local populace, most are very friendly and always willing to be stopped with a polite tap on the shoulder, to gossip about the latest news and rumours. Any traveller should know that word of mouth is the most common method from which to obtain information about new local hazards. For the spiritually minded among us, the clergies of both Loviatar and Tymora have temples within the city. Respectively, they can be taken to represent both Penitence's history as a slave town, and the prosperity that sprung from the chance finding of electrum. But enough of history, for the traveller is always looking forward. ''On heading north from the town, one must especially beware... Need a reason to play? Realsphere: Nothing like this exists in any other NWN world, a truly unique system that brings Penitence to life. Heavy custom content: The Daggerford team prides itself on technical implementation of past worlds. Penitence takes this even further, with custom death systems, AI, NPC actions, the list goes on. Player driven world: Each player can help shape the world. We try to ensure every player is able to make an impact on the world. Let us craft you a story. The Team and Community: Extremely strong and dedicated team and a community of like minded role-players. External links *Official Forums *Official Home Page *Official Wiki Category:Gameworlds